The Baratheon Princess
by Durinsboys
Summary: AU where the black haired baby boy Cersei mentioned in season 1 was a girl who survived. Might be a bit angsty but that should come later on. Rated M because there might be swearing throughout and some gross fighting scenes later on. I'll try and warn you at the beginning of the chapter! Read and review? First Game of Thrones fic so be gentle
1. The First and Last

Chapter 1: The First and Last

Jaime

Cursing under his breath at how long it had taken him to navigate the Red Keep, Ser Jaime Lannister jogged up the last flight of stairs and tried to calm his mind. His sister Cersei, the Queen, had gone into labour in the afternoon and, of course, no one had thought to let him know before now. Evening had approached and left again and now night encompassed the land like a protective blanket. It was a calm, peaceful night but Jaime could not appreciate it as his heart was pounding in his chest painfully.

His twin sister, the love of his life, was giving birth to her first child. A child that may or may not be the future King. He had laughed at the many soothsayers and wise men who had claimed to know not only the babies sex but also the exact time on the exact day it would be born. They had all said it would be a boy born in the morning in three weeks' time. Jaime snorted to himself as he reached the top of the stairs where a large arch displayed the night sky beautifully.

'_Bound to be a girl now.'_ He thought sarcastically, grinning to himself.

Striding purposefully towards the door to Cersei's bedchamber, Jaime nodded to the two members of the Kings Guard who stood guarding the door. At his approach one of them stepped forward nervously and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm going in there to see my sister whether you like it or not so either get out of my way or get our your sword. Make up your mind one way or the other." Jaime snapped, his hand flexing on the hilt of his sword. He was itching to take out some of his frustration and anxieties on someone and this guard's arrogance was giving him the perfect excuse.

Upon seeing how serious Jaime was, the two guards decided perhaps it was best that the Kingslayer was permitted to see his sister and put his mind to rest with regards to her condition. Bowing out of his way they opened the great doors for him and closed them quickly once he'd entered the room, sighing with relief that he had been too concerned for his sister to actually do anything to them.

"Bloody idiots." Jaime murmured to himself, walking with purpose to the bed where his sister was sitting hunched over.

Her long golden hair hung about her shoulders damp with sweat, hiding her face as she looked down at the small bundle in front of her.

"Where is everyone?" Jaime asked uncertainly, suddenly feeling very nervous that his sister had been left alone.

"Is that…?" He asked, suddenly noticing the bundle for the first time. Watching with amazement, Jaime saw the blankets move and heard the sound of a tiny whine.

When Cersei didn't respond Jaime went to her, sitting beside her on the bed and looking down at the small bundle she was staring at so intently. Inside a small, pink baby with an adorable face and an expression that almost looked like a smile was peering up at him. He couldn't help but smile as he took in his sister's perfect child who looked both healthy and happy to be there.

"She's so small." Cersei whispered to him, wiping her hair out of her face. She wasn't actually touching the child or its blankets, just staring down at it with an expression Jaime hoped was wonder but a big part of him was sure it knew his sister well enough to know that wasn't a joyful expression in the least.

"No, she's a good size considering she's only what, an hour old? And she? Is that what you're so worried about? Trust me, first try I don't think Robert will be too concerned. Especially with how quickly you got pregnant. It's barely been 11 months…" Jaime stopped, looking down at the small child and feeling his heart squeeze.

"She's gorgeous; I doubt he'll even think about it." He looked up into his sister's face for the first time and realised that what he was saying wasn't comforting her at all.

"Look." She said simply, pulling the blankets up a bit to show a small black curl of hair on the top of the small child's head.

"True Baratheon." He muttered, stroking the hair and watching the baby girl sigh as her eyes closed.

"Exactly. What if she's just like him?" Cersei snapped harshly, glaring down at the child with barely concealed contempt.

"Hey, hey, look I know you've realised that Robert's not exactly the best husband but that doesn't mean his child is going to be anything like him."

"The same blood runs through her veins." She sneered, sitting up as if to physically distance herself from her daughter.

"The same blood runs through the veins of Stannis and Renly and yet neither of them is anything like Robert, or each other. And you forget, she may be his daughter but she is also yours."

Jaime saw Cersei's lip wobble slightly as she looked down at her child. She looked up into his eyes and then down at her lap.

Following her eyes, Jaime noticed for the first time that Cersei was clutching a pillow to her stomach.

"I tried… but I couldn't… she just kept looking at me." Cersei whispered, stroking the pillow whilst once again staring intently at her child.

Jaime was lost for a second, wondering what on earth his sister was talking about. Shaking his head in confusion he looked from the pillow to the sleeping child and then to his sisters face. He watched as a single tear rolled down her face and the realisation behind her words hit him like a blow to the stomach.

"Cersei! No, how could you? She's just a child!"

"That didn't stop Robert with Rhaegar Targaryen's children did it?"

"That's different… Cersei…" He was lost for words as he stared down at the bundle, unable to understand what would make his sister want to kill her first child. She may be a Baratheon but she was no monster.

"Jaime I can't… Not his child… If it was yours it would be different…" She whispered, tears flowing down her young, beautiful face.

Jaime felt as if someone was trying to claw his heart out. He adored his sister, loved her as he had never loved any other woman, nor ever would, but he had also loved his niece the second he saw her and he couldn't help but feel an almost fatherly need to protect her. She was his blood and she was so small and harmless.

"She won't be a smaller version of Robert, love, you'll bring her up and she'll be like her mother." He smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way but he could see almost instantly that it didn't comfort her.

"Please… you have to do it… I wasn't strong enough Jaime." She implored him, pushing the pillow into his hands with wide, pleading eyes.

His heart froze and he stared at her, unable to believe she was truly asking this of him. He had always said he would do anything for her, but this? Could he really kill an innocent child, one so small it had not been alive long enough to sin, just because Cersei couldn't bear to bring up a child that would grow to be like her husband?

Swallowing hard, Jaime watched his hands clutch the pillow and slowly lower it towards the sleeping child. He placed it gently on top of the baby. Cersei watched eagerly, gripping onto his shoulder as she waited for him to press down. His muscles were tense and his heart was hammering inside his ribcage.

Revulsion hit him like a wave and he threw the pillow away, bending down to check he hadn't hurt the girl. But she slumbered on soundly; unaware of the danger she had been in.

Cersei began to cry, holding her face in her hands and sobbing loudly.

Jaime tried to ignore her as he attempted to gather his mind and work out what to do next.

"Cersei…" But he couldn't finish his sentence, he had nothing to saw and knew of nothing he could do that would bring comfort to the weeping mother.

"I couldn't do it either… she's so small." Hugging her knees to her Cersei rocked backwards and forwards, moaning as if in agony.

"She's done nothing wrong love. She doesn't even look like him, she looks like you." Jaime said softly, stroking Cersei's back and clutching her to him to stop her motion. He kissed her head and held her close, attempting to bring her comfort physically since he had no idea how to do so verbally.

"But with his hair." She said simply, staring down with empty eyes.

Jaime opened his mouth to reply but heard shouts from the guards outside. Jumping up Jaime bowed as the King, Robert Baratheon, entered his wife's birthing chamber. He was taller than Jaime, with wide, broad shoulders and a fierce look in his eyes.

Raising his eyebrow at his weeping wife, Robert looked at Jaime uneasily. Realising what Robert must be thinking, Jaime moved to the bed and carefully picked up the sleeping bundle.

"Cersei is just very proud to present to you your first child, a royal daughter." Bending down on one knee, Jaime offered Robert his daughter.

Robert took the small child uneasily and looked down at her with a curious expression. Behind him, a number of maids stood watching against the wall whilst Robert's brothers Stannis and Renly looked at the bundle with interest. Stannis was a serious man only a few years younger than Robert himself, but already with a far more severe receding hairline than his older brother. Renly however was still a child of almost 8, looking very handsome with his boyish charms and black curls. His bright and expensive clothing, however, Jaime felt to be somewhat garish and overly grand.

Robert held his daughter awkwardly and stared into her face for a while before he laughed and a smile spread itself all over his face. Turning to pronounce his daughter proudly to the onlookers there was a loud burst of applause. This petered out quickly when it awoke the child causing screams of distress. Robert quieted his daughter expertly and with a loving smile.

"So, what shall we name her?" Robert asked his wife, excitement visible clearly on his face.

Cersei thought about it and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I thought you already had a girl's name in mind? I liked that one…"

Jaime thought he might be the only one to notice the slightly bored tinge to his sister's voice as she pulled a heavy dressing gown over herself and stood up gingerly.

"I did yes… Amara."

"Princess Amara of House Baratheon then." Stannis said, smiling as if he liked the sound of his niece's name.

The baby girl gurgled in delight and Jaime felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The only person present who did not seem to have fallen in love with the princess at first sight was his sister and he felt sure that even she had felt something akin to love.

Smiling at the thought that the child would not grow up starved of affection Jaime bowed and took his leave of his King, Queen and new born Princess in order to go and send word to his father and brother back home at Casterly Rock that a healthy Baratheon Princess had been born.


	2. The Cub That Would Be King

**_Authors Note: _****_This chapter takes place almost 2 years after Chapter 1. _**

**_Warning: contains swearing. _**

Chapter 2: The Cub That Would Be King 

Cersei

Cersei stared down at her new-born child with complete adoration. The small boy was lying asleep peacefully in the blankets breathing softly as if aware of his mother's protective presence.

The Queen was practically glowing with pride as she reclined on her grand four poster bed and gazed lovingly at her baby son. The sunlight streamed in and shone on the pair as if a halo of innocence and purity enveloped mother and child.

The birth had been far more difficult than the birth of her first child had been, although Cersei inwardly assumed that that was because she had gotten something far more worthwhile out of it. Before her was a beautiful boy with shining eyes and a wisp of golden hair atop his small and fragile head.

Cersei lay back in her bed and luxuriated in the feeling of triumph that warmed her body and calmed her aching muscles. She was so proud of the son that she had carried inside her and nurtured for so long and how perfect he was.

But, she supposed, he was a Lannister after all. A true Lannister.

Unable to hold in her joy, Cersei laughed as she considered her situation. She was the Queen of Westeros, the most powerful woman in this shitheap of a land born of the most powerful family and here, lying asleep next to her, was the future King, the fruit of her loins and her greatest achievement.

Giggling to herself, she thought about the secret of her adultery. It seemed comical to her that the future King was actually Jaime's son, not Roberts, and that the only person brave enough to confront her about her crime was too stupid, arrogant and drunk to ever realise what she'd done. She felt completely safe in the knowledge that no one would ever discover her son's true parentage. Revelling in her own intelligence and the safety of her position Cersei ran her hands over her aching, youthful body and enjoyed the perfection of that moment in the sun.

The doors to her birthing chamber opened briefly and Cersei raised an eyebrow as her twin brother and lover, Ser Jaime Lannister, entered the room. He had been present at the birth of his first son but had left with the rest of the maids and maester's to contact Robert and tell him it was safe to return, the child was born healthy.

Now he strode up to the bed with confidence and checked on his son with a warm smile.

"He's finally off to sleep then? I thought he'd be demanding your constant attention all day." He grinned and for a second his hand hovered over his son, the urge to stroke his soft face and check he was still there and not a mirage seemed to fill every corner of his body before his mind took over and reminded him to let babies sleep and not to wake them up. He'd learnt that the hard way with Amara.

"Yeah he drifted off but whenever I went to wash he woke up and started crying. He doesn't want me to leave him." The pride in her voice was obvious and for a second she noticed Jaime glance at her and raise his eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, too tired to work out what her twin was thinking.

"Nothing, I just can't help but think how much happier you are now than when Amara was born."

Cersei looked away from her brother, feeling anger bubble away under the surface that he would mention her first child in such a perfect moment.

"Well she was different wasn't she? He's ours Jaime… our baby boy." Looking back into her sons face, Cersei smiled and hugged herself, feeling as though her frail and aching body would burst from the force of the happiness she was feeling.

"I know…" Jaime pulled his sister into his arms and kissed her hair, wanting to savour this moment and enjoy his little family while he could. Well, while the husband of the mother of his child wasn't there.

"What shall we call him?" Cersei asked, stroking Jaime's chest softly as she looked down at the small child they'd created.

"I don't know love, you pick a name. Anything you like."

"Joffrey. Let's call him Joffrey." She smiled and rubbed her face into Jaime's chest enjoying his muscular chest and reassuring presence. She never felt quite as safe as she did in Jaime's arms.

The sun was still streaming into the room and Cersei looked up into her brothers eyes and felt her body tingle with pleasure. Seeing the familiar look in her eyes, Jaime leant down and kissed Cersei gently on the mouth, enjoying the sweet scent of her body that clung to her as he moved her body roughly up against his.

He knew she was tender after the mammoth effort of giving birth but the aching need to be close to her sparked within him and he pulled her on top of him, moaning with pleasure as her hands snaked down his torso and continued on their path downwards.

Her awareness of her surroundings began to melt away as she pulled Jaime closer and Cersei only noticed something was wrong when her son woke and began to cry loudly.

She stopped what she was doing immediately and turned to see her young daughter Amara, now almost 2 years old, kneeling on the bed and looking down at her half-brother with wonder and confusion.

"What are you doing? You woke him up you stupid child." Cersei snapped, immediately moving to pick up her son and comfort him.

"Amara when did you get here sweetie?" Jaime asked nervously, aware that one slip of the tongue from the small child and his world would crumble.

Blushing, the toddler took a few wobbly steps towards her uncle before falling onto his lap with a grin.

Hugging the small child Jaime saw the look of irritation spread across Cersei's face.

"Take her. And make sure she understands not to say anything." Cersei commanded, standing up with Joffrey in her arms before walking over to look out of the curtains at the view of the empty garden in the bright afternoon that her chamber afforded her.

Refusing to look at her lover as he picked up her eldest child and left the room with her, Cersei looked down at her sons face and smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright darling, that's just Amara, your big sister. Don't worry, in a few years she'll be married to some Lord far away and you'll only have to see her if you want to. It's alright love; it's alright Uncle Jaime's taken her away."

Stroking her sons head, Cersei grimaced as she heard horns sound in the distance to sound King Robert's return. She would be expected to present their son and his heir to him in the throne room in front of the whole court.

Sighing, Cersei put her son back down on the bed and moved to her bedside table where there was a small bell to summon her maids. She would need to make herself look presentable before she was able to leave her chamber and, considering she had given birth less than 4 hours ago, she would definitely need all the help she could get.

Her long golden hair hung down her back in greasy rats-tails while her skin shone with sweat and oil. Rubbing her tired eyes, Cersei sat down on a stool in the centre of the room and allowed her maids to attempt to make her look like the Queen she was.


End file.
